The Test
by Ramica
Summary: Rama & Leo are having a competition but in the end who is testing who? A Rama short.


The Test

Rated G

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: Originally this story idea was a story from out of a comic book on the TMNT I have at home. The Comic that gave birth to it was written by Michael Dooney in 1991 and is called Challenges. The Challenges comic had the origin story and a story for Splinter and each of the boys. I always loved the Splinter story in there and have changed it enough to be considered my own work, as I haven't plagiarized. Just adapted the idea a bit while remaining true to the original story.

My Thanks go out to Terran/ Splinter who learned of the original story through me and since I sent the original story to Splinter then had Splinter verify that this story was acceptable for posting with out treading on any toes. Splinter was also the one who gave me the idea to use Rama for the story, which helped keep me away from copying.

I am doubly in Splinters debt for that.

Hope the rest of you readers enjoy and if you ever get the chance to read the original Challenges story do so.

~*~

Ramiela spun her katana as she moved through the more difficult maneuvers of the kata the moves quickening as she stepped up the pace of the well known exercises. A little too well known considering how often Sensei expected her to do them.

She was an expert with the sword by this time in her life, at fourteen she had been handling the sword for a little over half of her life all ready, now she did the exercises if only to keep her skills and techniques near their peak for battle.

" Your getting good" came a soft calm voice near the entrance of the dojo.

" Yep!" Rama agreed " Course I was taught by one of the best" she admitted readily.

" Thank you" Leo replied bowing.

" At THAT time at any rate" Rama quipped cheekily finishing off her statement.

Leo crossed his arms over his plastron and narrowed his eyes " Just what are you implying?"

" Face it Sensei you are past your prime. I know all I need to know about swords guess your going have to start calling me Master now huh?" she smirked.

Leo shook his head ever since his niece had hit her teens she had become very cocky and sure of herself, this new impudence on her part, at least wasn't a complete shock to him but it wasn't the way a student ought to address their teacher by a long shot.

Leo Knew if she thought that way then perhaps it was time to teach her how much she had yet to learn. A quick lesson in humility seemed to be required.

" You think you are that good?" he asked arching an eye ridge.

" Sure. Let's face it there are only so many moves one can do to parry, feint attack or counter attack."

" Care to show me how much you know then. Since you know so much I'm sure I will find it very educational" Leo insisted as he strode easily towards the mats.

" I don't think it would be a good idea to kick your butt for you Sensei. I mean if I did that your rep would go right down hill everyone would lose all respect for you and they wouldn't follow your orders in battle. Our great leader would have fallen. I just don't want to be the one held responsible for ALL of that" Rama declared amusement in her voice and eyes.

" I'm willing to risk it. Unless you are afraid to put your money where your mouth is" Leo stated evenly only though he was slightly irritated at the old perfect leader nickname. " Come on."

Rama paused turning back " Did you just call me a chicken?"

Leo looked upwards " Well if the beak fits."

" Oh, ho. Just for that you are going down. Best two out of three." Ramiela retorted striding back towards her Sensei while casually reaching over her shoulder to grab her sword. " When this is over YOU are going call me Master."

" In your dreams" Leo scoffed at the very idea.

" Your nightmare more like it" Rama shot back. Stopping only long enough to bow her respect.

Leo rolled his eyes it was time to make her realize that in spite of what she thought she would have to learn a great deal more yet. 

Ramiela charged him; he met her attack by sidestepping a bit and bringing his own katana up against hers. The trick was to disarm her.

Rama stepped back a pace to get a better stance and met the blows that Leo was putting on her sword, countering the beats of his sword in the right way. Her eyes glinted impishly as if to say ' see I know that move.'

Leo smiled well aware of what she knew and was capable of. He struck fast pushing her sword back and away from her more in the next series of strikes in an instant before she could bring her weapon back to position he had disarmed her. 

" Lucky strike" Rama shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

" Care to give up?" Leo asked.

" Your joking right? Perhaps going senile on me in your old age. I did SAY best two out of three, you old coot." she reminded him undaunted by the blow. She reached back unsheathing her second katana leaving the first where it had fallen.

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. Rama could be very stubborn and she was not one to admit defeat. In some ways they were good qualities but at times like this they could be more hindrance then asset. It looked like he would have to finish this lesson after all.

Leo tried the trick of disarming her again but she had all ready learned from last time and compensated, refusing to fall for the same trick twice. She was very quick about knowing when she made a mistake and even faster about correcting it.

For a time there was only the sounds of the two katanas beating against one another blocking strikes, parrying, attacking. Ramiela had a good idea of all his moves from years of observation. Making her quite adept at picking up on his moves. She was almost as aware of his moves and how he handled the swords as any of his brothers were.

She tried a feint to one side but Leo knew it for what it was only a bluff to draw him out for an easy strike when he didn't fall for her ruse she continued on in her attack and he swung the sword to block hers. Very sneaky of her!

She was very good, but after all these years of training she better be.

Leo remained watchful waiting for the one moment when he could strike catching her unawares. Knowing full well that was the best time to get her. They circled each other warily and Leo began to press her skill on the more advanced moves hoping to shake her up a bit.

Ramiela laughed at him " Try harder Sensei" she quipped cheeky as she could be. Far too much of her father in her at times.

Ramiela dropped down trying to disarm from below. It was a sneakier move and one Leo knew well.

He met it by sweeping out and knocking her off balance tripping her up and to the ground. His own katana flashed around catching her sword and dislodging it from out of her grip as she fell back to the mats. Leo moved his katana tip near her throat.

" Two down and certain death on that one Ramiela. Looks like you have a great deal to master yet" Leo stated sheathing his own sword.

" Guess you're right on that call Sensei but at least WE know that you're still fit to lead us."

" Wait a minute did you just say we and us?" Leo asked uncertain on if he had heard her right or not.

" Yeah Leo US!" Don, Mike and Raph came into the dojo.

Raph grinned, " You know how it is Leo. You're a father now; you have a family and other responsibilities. You might have lost some of that edge. Your priorities might have changed."

" You all tricked me! But why?" Leo demanded to know more then a little irked that his family would go to such measures to set him up.

" Well Leo you know how it is a leader has to be bold, quick to discipline and come to decisions most of all a leader has to make sure that he has the respect of those who follow him." Don began.

" You have to be top of your game Leo" Raph added.

" We all know how little respect teenagers have for adults or authority figures so we just figured Rama here would be the prefect bait to make you rise to the challenge," Mike explained innocently " Of course she just loved the idea of playing a joke on her Sensei. If you had lost we would have been in big trouble Leo."

Rama laughed cheerfully " You know I really thought I'd be able to beat him. Guess there is a few more things Sensei can teach me after all."

" You might not have been able to beat me but you did test me quite well. Your skills have greatly improved and you are a good match for me but I think we have both learned something today" Leo smiled gently squeezing Ramiela's shoulder.

" Really you learned something too Sensei?"

" All life is learning Ramiela it only stops when we say so. I'm honoured to have you for my student because you push me to give my very best and to keep learning just as I push you to do the same thing." Leo replied sincerely.

" Hai, Sensei" She agreed smiling at him.

" Only one thing Ramiela" Leo called after her as she was about to leave the dojo.

Rama turned back " Yeah?" she arched an eye ridge.

" Old Coot?" Leo began scowling at her.

Rama giggled, " Well a cooter is a type of turtle Sensei. So I just called you an old turtle really," she replied quickly before ducking out of the dojo the sound of her laughter drifting back made Leo wonder about her explanation.

Leo shook his head himself as he started to laugh.

As a leader of the others he had to be at the top of his game he was in some ways glad that his family would test him to insure that he stayed fit to see them through the battles to come.

The End


End file.
